Le bulleur
by CATHARSlS
Summary: C'était une urgence, Iwaizumi en était certain. Son petit ami avait la capacité incroyable de se foutre dans la merde à chacune de ses actions, et cela ne semblait pas aller en s'arrangeant. OS écrit sur le thème C'est pas ma faute en une heure !


Oui, je sais. I'm on fire. (Quoique, mdrr, mes OS font entre 500 et 1000 mots, alors bon on peut pas appeler ça du grand art quoi )

Le thème d'aujourd'hui est C'est pas ma faute ! Et of course Oikawa a encore squatté, parce qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre, cet enfoiré !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sur mes autres petits OS, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me touche !

Des bisous.

 _Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du_ _FoF_ _, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "C'EST PAS MA FAUTE" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. (Je ne sais pas s'il faut quand même le marquer, même si je le fais pas durant la nuit, et même deux mois plus tard, mais bon voilà, si jamais vous avez envie de participer aussi une de ces nuits, vous savez où me trouver)_

 **XXX**

Iwaizumi courait comme un fou dans la rue.

Ses poumons, en feu, semblaient protester avec tout ce qu'ils avaient, mais le brun n'était même plus capable d'entendre le sang battre à ses oreilles. Seule la voix paniquée d'Oikawa résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête :

– _Iwa-chan, au secours je – !_

– _Oikawa ? T'es où ? Allô ? Allô ?_

– _Laverie... aah !_

Puis l'appel avait été coupé, et depuis impossible de le rappeler. Il avait tenté, une fois, deux fois, puis avait fini par tout simplement sortir de l'appartement en trombe, bousculant sa petite voisine sexagénaire au passage – _Je suis vraiment désolée madame Michèle, c'est une urgence !_ –.

Par laverie, il en avait déduit celle où Oikawa et lui aimaient aller faire leur linge car il n'y avait jamais personne. Son cri apeuré, la soudaine coupure... Hajime pria pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

Que pouvait-il arriver de pire dans une laverie ? _Sérieusement_?

En arrivant devant la boutique, il manqua de défoncer la porte en hurlant :

– Oikawa !

Et son souffle se relâcha.

Devant lui, le châtain le regardait comme pris sur le fait, l'un des caleçons du brun dans la main, tentant vainement de bloquer l'eau moussante qui sortait encore et toujours de l'une des machines.

La grimace d'Iwaizumi devait être plutôt éloquente, car Tooru lâcha soudainement tout, se redressa, les mains levées, puis s'exclama :

– Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que ce n'est pas ma faute et que j'ai une très bonne excuse.

De la mousse. Partout. Sur le sol. Sur les murs.

– _Comment_? Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que ça n'est pas ta faute et en même temps avoir une excuse ?

– Une très bonne excuse. Et ce n'est pas ma faute.

– J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

Oikawa fit une grimace.

– Alors en fait, j'étais en train de regarder dans les placards de la cuisine pour trouver de la lessive, quand je me suis rendu compte qu'on en avait plus...

– Je le sens très mal...

– Et là, je me suis dit que le liquide vaisselle sentait quand même vachement bon, et … –

– Oh putain non.

– Et si, répondit-il d'une petite voix. C'est marrant, ça sonnait vachement mieux dans ma tête.

Un rire gêné passa ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures trempés et pleine de mousse.

– Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise...

Le brun regarda la pièce – qui était clairement en train de baigner dans une écume blanche – puis son regard tomba sur le téléphone d'Oikawa, par terre dans un coin.

– Je l'ai fait tomber quand la machine a commencé à déborder, et …

Hajime ne put que lâcher un petit hum hum avant de s'avancer.

– T'es au courant qu'on va se faire engueuler ?

– Je me disais bien aussi que y'avait peu de chance qu'on s'en tire avec un _désolé j'ai peut-être fait de la merde hihi_ …

Cela lui arracha un petit rire, et lorsqu'il eut rejoint le châtain, il posa sa main sur sa tête et souffla :

– On ne peut vraiment jamais te laisser seul, hein.

– Je pensais vraiment que c'était la même chose...

– Je sais.

– Et ces foutues machines sont vraiment mal fichues.

– Je sais.

– D'habitude on y va ensemble, mais t'étais fatigué alors...

– Je sais.

– Tu m'en veux ?

– Non.

– On fait quoi ?

– On appelle le numéro sur le panneau, imbécile, ricana le brun. C'est marqué _en cas d'urgence_ , et je pense que c'est une urgence. Enfin, seulement si faire baigner une pièce entière dans de la flotte – _mais attends c'est même pas mouillé en plus, c'est juste de la mousse !_ – parfumée à la noix de coco des îles peut être considéré comme plutôt pressant. Mais avant, ramasse mes caleçons, tu veux ? J'ai pas envie que le dépanneur les trouve.

– C'est vrai qu'ils sont moches.

– Je te le fais pas dire.


End file.
